


Lunch Break

by xenosaurus



Category: Mass Effect, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Awkward Flirting, F/F, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 11:37:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10411278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenosaurus/pseuds/xenosaurus
Summary: "You know you don't have to flatter me to get your lunch?" Vetra says, her subharmonics warm with amusement.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Mild early game spoilers, I haven't finished the game by any means and this is pretty light on plot references. You're probably good if you've got a full party.

It only took about two minutes on Voeld for Sara to be glad whoever designed the Initiative's environmental gear died 600 years ago. She probably would have killed them herself otherwise. The Nomad offers respite from the wind, but that's not enough. She still feels like she's hanging out in a supermarket freezer aisle.

By the time they stop for lunch, Sara is daydreaming about the warm beaches they _expected_ on Voeld.

"Alright. Food time," She announces as she tucks the Nomad into a crevice. They're a little less likely to be spotted here. She unbuckles from her seat and crawls awkwardly into the back with Vetra and Jaal.

"You can put that away," Vetra says as Sara rights herself. For a moment, she's confused, but then she notices Jaal's got one of his ration packets out. "I packed something for everyone."

"Yeah, Vetra's always got us covered," Sara chimes in, grinning at her friend. She can read Turian body language well enough to know the gesture is being returned.

Jaal watches Vetra open a compartment in the floor, then accepts the foil-wrapped parcel she hands him. He opens it with careful fingers, then makes a soft sound of surprise.

"This is Angaran."

"Picked up a few things for the kitchen on Havarl. The rest of us have our own food and we're from a different galaxy."

"That was... very kind of you," Jaal sounds genuinely touched, the emotion carrying even across the translation.

"Yeah, Vetra's the best. As thoughtful as she is beautiful," Sara enthuses. It comes out as awkward as most of her flirting attempts, too casual for the sincerity to come through properly. Still, she gets a flustered chuckle for her efforts. Sara's chest squeezes.

"You know you don't have to flatter me to get your lunch?" Vetra says, her subharmonics warm with amusement.

"Oh, I know. It's recreational flattery."

Vetra laughs again, which is an even better gift than the foil-wrapped food. Vetra's packed her some kind of spiced meat, but as with all the protein available from the Nexus, Sara really isn't sure what it's made of. It might not even be real meat. The less she thinks about it, the better it tastes.

"What've you got, Vetra?" Sara asks after her first bite, watching curiously as Vetra unwraps her own food.

"How much do you know about fruit from Palaven?"

"Uh. That... it's from Palaven?"

"Then we'll leave it at 'fruit from Palaven'. We've been growing some to complement the Dextro rations on the Nexus."

"That's... probably something I should already know, huh?" Sara says, frowning.

"You have a lot to keep track of, botany isn't top priority."

"Yeah, but your health _is_ a priority. I should know what you can eat. I mean. What Turians can eat. You know, in general. Yeah."

"Don't worry about it, Ryder. I'm on top of it."

Sara barely keeps herself from blurting something out about wanting Vetra on top of _her_.

Christ, she's a mess.

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is [xenosaurus](http://xenosaurus.tumblr.com)


End file.
